Talk:Smash! A Malevolent Menace
=Outside Help= Does anyone know if people who don't own the add-on can join in the final fight, much like in ACP? It'd be a bit strange if that didn't carry that feature over. Focant 03:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Can use people that do not have expansion or have mission item. Used 2 people in our 5 man that did not have expansion. --- Baer -- July 22nd 2009 =Testimonials= Won with 5 people, on July 22 2009 @ 5:41pm est with 6 minutes to spare. Setup originally was brd/whm blm/whm blm/whm rdm/blm sam/nin sam/nin. Brd disconnected on entrance. Great run thanks to Shadowcorpse, Sisco, Klitzir, Gooey. Grats on Hats guys! -- Baer You list 6 people Nyavya 12:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Won using strat found on main page of article. Party set-up was WHM/SCH (me), BLM/WHM, BLM/RDM, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, COR/RNG However, unlike the strat, we didn't have plenty of time left. Blm's bounced hate back and forth with me devotioning them as it's timer came up. Had about 4 death's throughout, but was never in any dire situation. He used Crystalline Flare at 3%, and all 2-hours were used up, Cor 2-hours, rolls a six, blm's manafont, sam's meikyo again, I hit bene.. and we win. 26 seconds left on the clock, server record was 47 seconds left. Didn't seem like 30 mins.. epic fight. Lots of fun. If you have any further questions on what we did, let me know. Good luck^^ Vail 06:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Attempted to win using Cor/Rng, Sch/???, Blm/Whm, Mnk/Nin, Brd/Whm, Whm/Sch. Sch and Blm kited/bounced hate around the arena and did primary damage on Riko. When minions were spawned the Mnk and Cor would engage. Seeing as we only had 1 real DD killing the minions was slow and we would end up with at least 1 or 2 left when Riko rejoined the fight. Regardless, we did very well and never had any scare moments until the Final 50% mark when minions were spawned and everyone was caught in the AOE stun. If we had planned for this and scattered, preferably moving Riko to one end and the Brd to the other, someone could have avoided stun and slept the adds. That was the critical failing, stun + all minions nuking. This strat does work if you watch out for that last 50% mark. Focant 08:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Successfully completed this battle with as WHM/SCH, BLM/RDM, COR/NIN, DRK/SAM, SAM/NIN, PUP/DNC on our second try, after a wipe (healer ran out of mana). There's no real "trick" to the battle other than making sure the healer is prepared to heal after Crystalline Flare and to make sure the Henchmen are slept/killed before Riko gets back into the battle. /DNC helps quite a bit in this fight as damage is thrown around everywhere, and the healer needs to conserve MP for the Flare. If you can manage and know death is on the way, wipe at the door where you can raise, get up and finish the battle. Cyranda 08:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Just won as(all 75, all well geared): WAR/SAM DRK/SAM BRD/WHM BLM/WHM SCH/RDM RDM/WHM WAR and DRK primarily "tanked," Barfira was always up, AoE Stoneskin frequently(especially before HP trigger attacks). Helixes land for 450+ easily, over 600 matching weather/day. BLM nukes landed well over 3k, Burst II hit over 5200. SCH nukes fell between 2k-3k. BLM moogles were slept when they would spawn, and quickly taken down by everyone(usually left with 20+ seconds of downtime before Riko would reengage). Final phase, BLMs were all slept and Riko was zerged down with 2hours. Due to Crystalline Flare being possible anytime in the 3rd phase under 50% focus on keeping people's HP up and not so much bringing back the dead. Won with 6 minutes to spare. Riko was susceptible to Bind and Gravity, landed by SCH, RDM and BLM at different times. He can be gravity kited with enough distance to prevent any bombs from being tossed. Same applies to Bind. --Grm88 09:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is Crystalline Flare stunnable? Is there enough time to stun it? Shumanfoo 24Jul2009